


Together

by lilkimmy



Series: alive [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Mental Instability, Multi, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkimmy/pseuds/lilkimmy
Summary: Kiori Morisuke, fiance to Kuroo Tetsuro, and leader of the top mafia in japan, Nekoma, has every gang in the palm of her hand all while being a second year university student.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s)
Series: alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167308
Kudos: 2





	1. code names

Nekoma

Don(head): Kiori Morisuke[panther](23)

Consigliere(adisor): Kenma Kozume(took over his mothers position)[pudding](22)

Underboss(second in-command): Kuroo Tetsuro(took over his fathers position)[Bravo](23)

Capo(captain): Yaku Morisuke(took over his fathers position)[Bobcat](23)

Capo: Kano Morisuke(Kiori's younger brother)[Jaguar](22)

Capo: Kaori Morisuke(Kiori's younger sister)[Puma](20)

Underlings: Taketora Yamamoto[Chimera](22), Nobuyuki Kai[Lynx](22), Shohei Fukunaga[Badger](21), So Inuoka[Cheetah](21), Tamahiko Teshiro[Tiger](22), Lev Haiba[Mountain lion](21), and Yuki Shibayama[Cougar](21)

Fukurodani

Don: Bokuto Kotaro [Owl](23)

Consigliere: Kimora Komi [Hummingbird](23)

Underboss: Akaashi Keiji [Black Hawk](22)

Capo: Akinori Konoha [Woodpecker](23

Capo: Tatsuki Washio [Raven](23)

Capo: Yamato Sarukui [Robin](23)

Underlings: Shuichi Anahori [Penguin](21), Wataru Onaga [pelican](21), Kaori[parrot](23), Yukie[sloth](23)

Associates: Kanaye Morisuke ( Kiori's brother)[Wolverine](25)

Seijoh

Don: Oikawa Tooru[King](23)

Consigliere: Akane Nanamine[Queen](23)

Underboss: Iwaizumi Hajime[Bishop](23)

Capo: Hanamaki Takahiro[Knight](23)

Capo: Matsukawa Issei[knight 2](23)

Capo: Kentaro Kyotani[Rook](22)

Capo: Akira Kunimi[Rook 2](21)

Underlings: Yahaba Shigeru[Pawn SP](22), Watari Shinji[Pawn L](22), Kindachi Yutaro[Pawn B](21), Yuda Kaneo[Pawn W](22), Sawauchi Motomu[Pawn M](21), Shido Heisuke[Pawn S](21)

Karasuno

Don: Sawamura Daichi[1](23)

Consigliere:Kiyoko Shimizu[scorpion](23)

Underboss: Sugawara Koshi[2](23)

Capo: Asahi Azumane[3](23)

Capo:Ennoshita Chikara[6](22)

Capo:Tanaka Ryuunosuke[5](22)

Underlings:Nishinoya Yuu[4](22), Kinoshita Hisashi[7](22), Narita Kazuhito[8](22), Kageyama Tobio[Mach 1](21), Hinata Shoyo[Mach 2](21), Tsukishima Kei[11](21), Yamaguchi Tadashi[12](21), Yachi Hitoka[bunny](21)

Inarizaki

Don: Kita Shinsuke[white fox](23)

Consigliere:Ojiro Aran[dark fox](23)

Underboss:Miya Osamu[gray fox](22)

Capo: Miya Atsumu[yellow fox](22)

Capo:akagi michinari[blue fox](22)

Capo: Omimi Ren[red fox](21)

Underlings: Riseki Heisuke[little fox](21), Kosaku Yuto[big fox](21),Ginjima Hitoshi[black fox](22)


	2. chapter one

August 8, 2017   
5:00 A.M.

*riiiiiiiinnng*

*riiiiiiiinnng*

Kiori wakes up to her phone ringing non-stop. "Who the hell could possibly be calling at this time," she thought. As she got up to answer the phone she felt kuroo start to stir next to her. she looked at the phone checking the caller id. "Yaku?"

"What's up shortstack" she says clearly confused as to why he is calling.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that Kiori."

" hehe does it matter shorty" she smirks

"I am literally taller than you ya fuckin asshat"

" yeah yeah whatever..what do you want" kiori says starting to get annoyed at her cousin for waking her up so early.

"we found him." Yaku says calmly.

" What?" You say thoroughly confused.

"We found who tried to hurt Kenma"

"WHERE" she shouts waking up kuroo in the process.

"Base-" she hung up before he finished and dashed to the basement with kuroo right in back of her trying to put on some better clothes as she was only in his t-shirt and a pair of tight shorts.

Her and kuroo get to the basement seeing Yaku, Kenma, and the new recruit Lev surrounding the man that tried to hurt her precious little bean. The man had a mask over his face"Yaku and his dramatic ways" as you rolled your eyes.

"Who is he?" you said clearly infuriated.

"Why dont you see for yourself," yaku said with a slight smirk on his face seeming to be enjoying himself. She rolled her eyes since her cousin is being oh so difficult.She walked up to the taller male and rip off his mask...

"...Tsukki"

"Hey baby miss me?"

10:00 A.M.

As her second class of the day had just finished Kiori couldn't help but think about what happened earlier in the day.

\-------------------------------------

5:10 A.M.

"...Tsukki"

A part of her past she thought would stay buried has just risen from the dead.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" He smirked at her as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind at that exact moment.

Fury engulfed her as she walked up towards him and punched him with all the strength she could possibly muster up. He spit out the blood building up in his mouth still smiling although that shit hurt like hell.

"Dont fucking call me that you piece of shit you lost that privilege when you did what you did"

"Aww pipsqueak you still mad about that its been 4 years i know you miss me"

The smirk still relevant on his face, while you just glared at him remembering what he did.

" i don't appreciate you letting other men touch and have what's mine you know better than that dont you?"

"Shut the fuck up you sadistic fuck i am not yours and you know it. I told everyone in japan about me, kuroo, and kenma's relationship so who do you think you are trying to hurt him."

" I'm the one who wants you back and I'll get you back babygirl just you wait"

\----------------------------------------

10:00 A.M.

"Ki-"

"Kio-"

"Kiori!" kenma whisper-yelled trying to get her attention

"H-huh oh sorry ken i was thinking what did you say bubs"

"Its time to go back home come on" he said extending his hand out to her as she took it. They walked back home holding hands enjoying the scenery. Kenma enjoyed moments like this, when they didnt have to worry about mafia stuff or people in general. He enjoyed seeing the sun bounce off her skin and her curls bouncing around as she smiled her perfect smile.

"Hey pudding?"

"Yes"

" you know i love you more than you could ever know"

" of course bubs i love you too." after that they walked in a comfortable silence.

Kiori POV

After kenma and i got home i went straight upstairs to me and kuroo's bedroom to see him working on his midterm paper for his business class.

"Tetsuuuu" I purred taking off my school clothes changing into some more comfy clothes.

"Yes kitten" I saw that smirk on his face that he had when he wanted to take me.

I got closer to his ear "do you wanna help me torture that tall bastard"

"Depends on how you're gonna torture 'im"

" how about we have some fun in front of him that should be enough to drive him crazy."

"Oh you are on"  
12:00 P.M.

Kiori's POV

Just as Tetsu finished up his paper we went to pay Tsukishima a little visit. We wanted to make him a little jealous before we had to talk strategy against Karasuno. That stupid little startup gang Tsukki is from. Apparently they wanted to make a big show to showcase that they were stronger than everyone else in the mafia world, so they decided to send Kei since he was a big part of my life and the fact that he was a possessive piece of shit he went after Kenma.

Kuroo's POV

"Kiki? What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours" I asked. She is obviously having a hard time dealing with the fact that "Tsukki" is back in her life.

"Nothing bubs just thinking about whether or not we should either keep Kei hostage and make a deal with those damned crows or just kill them all."

"Well it could be beneficial in the long run to make an alliance with them we could just teach them what it means to make an enemy of us"

We got to the basement and saw him sitting there staring right at Kiori, my kitten, I smirked, grabbed her face and pulled her waist towards mine placing my lips on hers. Naturally she responded by placing her arms around my shoulders. I glance towards Tsukishima and see the anger filled scowl on his face and smirk as I slip my hand into Kiori's pants rubbing on her clit making her moan into the kiss. I start rubbing on it faster as insert two fingers into her making it harder for her to stand up straight as she started moan louder.

"ngh ... ahh...Tetsu please"

" what baby tell me what you want"

"I w-want yo- to ahhh fuck me...please daddy"

I look over at Tsukishima, rage bubbling over his features

"you better stop touching what is mine." he says furious

As soon as I was about to lay her down and demolish her we heard a knock on the door.

"Uhh guys"

Dammit

" what is it lev" i say wanting to get back to what I was doing

"There's a message from Karasuno they want to meet up"

Kiori's POV

Of course we would get interrupted "alright Lev tell them August 12 at 8 p.m. no earlier no later now go the fuck away"

"Yes ma'am" he exclaimed running away

" now then let's finish this upstairs baby I think I want to hurt him physically"

"I love it when you go feral. It turns me on" he whispered in my ear making my legs go weak yet again.

I walked up to Kei his expression truly aggravated bringing me joy. " lets teach you a lesson on trying to hurt what's mine" I grabbed the pliers off the stand next to him, grab his index finger and rip off the fingernail. He screamed out in pure agony and... not gonna lie it got a little excited I felt my sadomasochism leaking out. ( a/n sadomasochist: basically a sadist and masochist) I did this until every fingernail was gone while Kuroo stood near the wall observing my every move.

"whew... now that that's done lets go upstairs so you can fuck me all night and maybe Kenma can join us" I turn around and look at Kei "I'll tell Inuoka to treat your wounds later" I tell him leaving the basement in excitement the thought of Tetsu and Kenma railing me makes drip.

"Kenma room now" This is gonna be a good rest of the day and night.


	3. chapter two

August 12, 2017 7:00 p.m.

Kiori's POV

Since today is the day that Karasuno wants to meet, we've been preparing the meeting room so we can discuss everything in good health but we also have tightened up security just in case it gets a little too out of hand. Our allies Fukurodani joined us to make sure everyone was safe...mainly because Keiji and Bo can't get enough of me...but I don't mind it, Akaashi is freaking hot and so is Bokuto but he is so adorable in his emo mode

I remember when he found out Kuroo had proposed and he was so upset that he didn't do it first, he was sad for a week.

I went to go ask our tech genius, Kenma, if he was able to hack into Karasuno's base and see if they had any ill intentions. "Why don't we just wait until they get here? It's not like they can do anything too bad especially if Fukurodani is here." Kenma suggested.

"I guess we could do that but I just don't want you to get hurt bubs"

"Kiori it's not like last time I didn't have my guard up and I wasn't paying attention it's different now"

"I know b-" I was cut off by Kuroo and Akaashi who were walking in the door.

"It'll be okay we have way too many people here for him to get hurt at any point." Kuroo said with his signature smirk on his face

"Yeah Kiori me and Bokuto came to make sure you were all safe. It's fine and if they try anything suspicious we'll kill them before they could even touch any of you."

"Alright I trust you guys"

Timeskip brought to you by Dooru Oikawa (A/N teehee see what i did there)

8:00 P.M.

"YAMAMOTO"

"Yeah Boss"

"WHERE ARE THEY"

"I-I don't know I told them 8 o'clock on the d-dot I swear"

Are they trying to test me? If they are, I swear to god Tsukishima is going to lose his toes. I got up and started walking towards the basement when Lev came into the room.

"They're here"

"About damn time bring them in" I said as I went to sit in my seat as the head. Kuroo on one side, Kenma on the other, and Bo and akaashi standing behind me. Everyone else sat in the lounge area with the rest of Karasuno. The doors were opened by Lev as three tall, well sculpted males and a beautiful female walked in. one was taller than them which I suspected probably wasn't the leader by the way he was trailing behind the other three. The one on the left was the shortest of the three males and had silver hair. Peculiar. The one on the right wasn't the tallest wasn't the shortest but was definitely the leader. He had an intimidating aura about him and walked as if he had a purpose. His hair was a dark brown and he had a tattoo of a crow on his neck. Come to think of it, all of them did, though his had a circle around it. The woman had a sense of superiority...I hope they just want an alliance I wouldn't want to fuck up that pretty face. Maybe I'll just peel it off. I was taken out of my thoughts when Kuroo got up to greet them

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Bravo. Please take a seat" he said wearing his all too familiar smirk. He walked them over towards the table and pointed towards their seats.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is 1 aka Daichi Sawamura ," he said as he gestured to himself, "this is 2 aka Koshi Sugawara," he said pointing to the silver haired male, " this is 3 aka Asahi Azumane," he gestured to the tallest male, "and this is scorpion aka Kiyoko Shimizu." as he finished his eyes landed on me as they all sat down, their eyes started wandering to everyone in the room as if they were trying to find out who the one in charge was. Everyone in Japan knows the codename of the leader of Nekoma but nobody knew who or what they looked like.

I stood up from my chair. "Nice to meet you all. I am Panther"

Author POV

Daichi, Sugawara, Kiyoko, and Asahi's eyes widened. They did not expect Nekoma's panther. If anything they thought it could have been the Raven haired bed head would've been the leader but were shocked when they learned that wasn't the case.

"Let me introduce pudding," Kiori said pointing to Kenma, "Owl," gesturing to Bokuto, "and Black Hawk"

"Now that we've got pleasantries out of the way, what is it that you all wish to achieve."

8:05 p.m.  
Author's POV

"We would like to make a proposal for a possible alliance," daichi said, leaning over the table.

"I'm listening," Kiori said, her face not changing from the stern expression she wore.

"We were going to try and arrange this meeting earlier but one of our younger recruits tsukishima acted on his own and caused trouble. I want to apologize on his behalf, but in regards to the alliance we would like to offer you complete access to our base, any weapons you may need are yours, and you will get 15 percent of any money we may make." dammit i only meant to give them access to the base and weapons, she's so beautiful i got distracted Daichi thought.

"Give us 20 percent and we'll have a deal Sawamura" she said with her signature sadistic smirk. She knew what she was doing; she knew exactly what was on his mind. He was overwhelmed by her beauty and shewas going to use that to her advantage. "Wait hold on a minute, Daichi yo-"

sugawara started but was cut off by daichi "Deal" Daichi said without hesitating.

"Okay then," Kiori started as she got up and walked towards the four in the room with Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma, and Bokuto all following after her "I expect full cooperation at any given time, we work as a unit and don't forget that. This is a family and I fight for my family," she bent down towards Daichi's ear "but I won't hesitate to execute anyone I think will endanger MY family." She finished walking out the door.

"Oh and i'll go get tsukki for you. He might be missing a couple fingernails though. Bye Bye now." she said walking out for good.

Kiori's POV

While I was walking towards the basement i saw me boys and the rest of the Karasuno gang joking around and having fun. I guess it was a good idea to make this alliance, everyone is having fun. Except-. I walked over to the small girl looking quite overwhelmed by herself in the corner. The expression she had on her face was stoic but I could tell she wasn't comfortable.

"Hey there shortstack whatcha doing over here by yourself."

"O-oh I just doont think m-me talking to anyone would m-make a big d-difference."

"Well I don't know if you're just too shy but I recommend mingling, they are your new allies after all." I went back on my path calling akaashi to come with me so we could have some fun later on. I missed him a lot since he has been in New York to gather some info about an uprising against seijoh.

Timeskip

August 12, 2017 11:00 P.M.

"F-fuck K-keiji please stop teasing me and just fuck me already," Kiori panted out as she rocked her hips trying to match pace with akaashi's fingers that were fucking her senseless. He was very skilled with his fingers and was a gentle lover but he also had his sadistic side to him that would always make kiori excited to have him around to torture people yet she also loved when he totured her sweet pussy.

"Be patient darling, it's been four months i want to enjoy your body. You know kuroo gets possessive after a certain amount of time." it was true kuroo would grow impatient at times though he didn't mind sharing her but she was his fiance so he got that privilege. "Ahh" she moaned out as he started suckling at her clit. His fingers were already bringing her to her climax and his tongue made her reach it instantly. "Fuck" she screamed still riding out her high almost instantly regretting it.

"Darling," he said with a frown on his face, "who said you could come and you didn't even tell me."

"i-i'm sorry keiji i got c-"

"Oh so you're not even saying my name correctly you must really want to get punished huh darling." he got up and went up to her face grabbing her chin making her look at him.

"What's my name darling, tell me what you want"

"Master please fuck me"

He smiled knowing that she just wanted to be filled by him like the little dick hungry girl she was. The bedroom was the only place he ever saw saw her vulnerable whether it be her coming to him upset about something or fucking her until she couldnt formulate a sentence...she scared him everywhere else.

"That's right darling beg for me" he went back down to her pussy slick with her juices going back to suck on her clit. One hand on her tits and the other pounding into her.

"M-Master im gonna c-cum please." Akaashi felt her walls start to squeeze around his fingers, so he pulled them out making her whine at the sudden emptiness.

"Please master please l-" her whimpering was cut off when he rammed his dick inside of her fast and hard. He had bottomed out inside, making her scream in shock and pleasure. He was sure the whole house could hear her which just meant she would probably get pleasured once again tonight.

He started at a steady pace trying to wait until she adjusted to his size. Once she started moving her hips with him he went faster and rougher, hitting the perfect spot each and every thrust he gave.

Soon they were both riding out their highs and collapsed onto the bed. He got up and started cleaning her off and dressing her as she was already passed out. When he got done with that he picked her up and brought her to kuroo since he knew that's where he wanted her.

"Dammit keiji what do you do to her every time to make her pass out like this"

"I dont get it either tetsu~"


	4. chapter three

17 years ago

November 15, 2000 on shichigosan{seven-five-three}

(6 year old Kiori's POV)

Today we are on our way to the festival with our uncle and cousin. Yaku and I were running around our parents chasing Kaori and Kano around. Yesterday was Kaori's birthday and she turned 3 so instead of celebrating it yesterday we decided to celebrate it with everyone.

~

When we got there auntie Kana and kenma were there already waiting for us. We were enjoying the festival. I was playing with Kanaye, Kano, Yaku, and Kenma.

Kaori was on daddy's shoulders playing with mommy. As we were playing i noticed that a lot of people were starting to leave early so i brought to daddy's attention

"Daddy why is everybody leaving so early"

"I don't know sweetheart it does seem very strange doesn't-'' but he was cut off when all of a sudden we heard the sound of a gun and mommy on the floor.

Moments later bullets were flying everywhere and we had to leave mommy's body on the floor lifeless. We all got to the cars and sped off the base. In the car we were all crying.

We had just seen our mother get killed right in front of us. When we got to the base we saw that kenma was crying and freaking out running out of his car

"My mom!" he said screaming and crying

"She is bleeding out! Uncle kenji help her," he is still frantically crying

"Kiori, Kanaye take everyone up to the safe room.NOW."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we got into the room and everybody settled down daddy came into the room with a sad look on his face hinting that she was gone. Kenma started crying again and we felt how he felt since only an hour before our mother was killed.

After that day Kenma started living with us in the base and slowly things went back to normal.

March 28,2011

(17 year old Kiori's POV)

We finally found out who took Kano. It was one the rival gangs in our territory. We have been getting a lot of threats from them but we were ignoring them hoping that they would go away. That was until they decided to kidnap my little brother.

When i found out they got him yesterday i blacked out and my brother, sister, and father all had to restrain me from going apeshit. I have been in my room ever since waiting for them to tell me the plan since they won't let me out of here. After a while I got tired and fell asleep.

(19 year old Kanaye's POV)

We finally decided to go and attack Ubagawa at night. That way we will have time to prepare everybody and make sure Kiori is cooled down. I go to ask my father about certain preparations and other things since i am the underboss and need to be clear about certain things. I knock on fathers door and wait for him to answer.

"Come in" he said, his voice booming in the confinement of his office.

"Hey dad, I wanted to ask about the plan and confirm a couple of things before we move on with the plan."

"Yes okay, and how is Kiori? Is she okay? Have you checked on her? I want her to be in here as well while we are talking."

"She is fine and asleep but I don't understand why you would want her to be in here since she is just a capo."

"She is not just a capo she is going to be the next leader after me when i retire i want to make sure she is properly groomed"

When i heard that i automatically zoned out. My entire body filled with anger knowing that my little sister would end up the leader instead of me. I've always known she was better than me at certain things, really everything, but I always thought that me being the next don would cancel all of those things out.

Yet here I am walking out of my fathers office to go wake her up so she can be groomed to take the position.

"kiori wake up dad is calling for you"

"give me five more minutes"

"no we have to go now you wet sock"

"i'm s wet sock that would look better than you any day"

"yeah yeah whatever let's just go please"

kiori pov

While we were walking to dad's office I noticed Kanaye acting a bit distant from me and it was starting to bother me but I just decided not to question it since I know hen has his little mood swings on a daily basis. I swear if he wasn't a guy i'd think he was on his period 24/7.

When we got to the door instead of knocking i just opened the door since i know dad doesn't mind when i don't knock.

"Hey dad whats up?" i said ready to get this over with

"Kiori, Kanaye sit down please we need to start getting ready to get Kano and I need to brief you on the plan kiori. Jiro and his group are going to be a distraction so that we can slip in and get out. You two and your groups will slip in and kill anyone who tries to get in our way. Kiori, I will be travelling with your group to make sure you are leading them correctly."

"Oh come one you already know I am more than capable of leading them alone" I said sarcastically while leaning back in my seat.

"I know I just want to make sure you are okay. That's all, now go prepare your groups and you're dismissed."

I got up and went to find Yaku, Kenma and Kuroo. Yes it's only four people on the squad but it's the four people I trust the most with my life. I found them all in the weapon room already getting ready.

"Ohoho you guys are always so reliable it warms my heart." i said, rubbing my cheek on kenmas.

"Well what did you expect kitten? We are the best squad." Kuroo said, pulling me into a hug kissing my lips. Kenma and I met Kuroo in junior high. At the time kenma and i were dating but we had been talking about adding another to our relationship and it just so happened that in my third year of junior high

Kuroo had moved into the neighborhood with his dad who was in the gang as well.

"Yeah yeah okay get off of my cousin you perverts" yaku said clearly aggravated.

"Okay let me get my weapons and gear and we can head out ill meet you guys in the the living room."

(Timeskip to them at Ubagawa's Base)

"Okay jiro go ahead and distract them while we go in" dad said over the mic

"Alright....we're distracting them go on in" the sounds of gunshots prominent within the headsets

"Alright Kanae i want your group to come in through the back while we go through the front."

"Yes sir," he said running to the back with his men,"okay we are in position"

"Okay everyone go in now"

We all ran in shooting every single person in the way. I saw one man in the corner of my eye and shot him in his shoulders and thigh so i could find out where my younger brother was.

"Where is Kano"

"He is in the basement you bitch but it's not like you guys will get out of here alive. There are bombs all over the base. You f-" i slit his throat before he finished and told everyone the information over the headset.

"Me and my squad will head to the basement right now and be careful of setting anything off."

We ran towards the basement and saw Kano tied up and beaten brutally. Dad walks up to him but gets shot in the stomach. The person who shot him comes out from the shadows.

"And just like that the mighty Kenjiro Morisuke has fallen and now that you are down your entire gang will be wiped out" i see him pull out a remote and press a button and automatically see what he has done.

Anger rushed over me and I shot him in the head. I rush over to my dad while kuroo, ken ken and yaku untie Kano and take him out of here.

"Hold on daddy, I'll get you out of here."

"No Kiori no, leave me here,"

"But-"

"No GO NOW, I love you sweetheart but you need to stay alive. Now go" he says as I see his eyes close. Tears come down my face as I run out telling everyone to fall back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Kanaye was appointed don. I became the underboss and uncle jiro retired.

Two years later on my 19th birthday my Kanaye left without a word making me the Don and made Kuroo my underboss.


	5. chapter four

August 18, 2017 5:28 A.M.

(Kiori's POV)

"Oikawa what have you been doing this past month" i ask him a little dejectedly since he has been off the radar when he was supposed to give me weekly reports of the agreement with Inarizaki instead of fucking around.

"Relax beautiful you wont be shouting at me when you find out that i got Inarizaki to agreed to the requirements for the alliance all thanks to me"

"Are you really trying to take all the credit for that Trashykawa." I heard iwa say in the background.

"What...no you didnt let me finish Iwa~chan."

"Yeah right," Iwa takes the phone, "hey Kiori i apologize for losing contact with you we were just so focused on closing the deal but we will be back in two days along with Inarizaki as we promised."

"It's okay i guess as long as you all closed the deal, i've had a bad feeling in the back of my head lately but this is calming me down a little. Thank you Hajime and I'll see you guys in two days."

I hung up the phone to go and inform everyone about the good news and start planning a welcome party for the recruitment for the two new groups.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While we were planning I got a little restless and decided to get some fresh air. I walked onto the balcony and after a while I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"I still don't understand why you've been so mad at me for four years" I turned around realizing it was tsukki. The one person i didn't want to be around as of right now.

"You know exactly why I hate you tsukishima. Not only did you try to kill yaku back then but you got way too jealous of kuroo and kenma when we were going to accept you, but you ruined that yourself."

"Okay but i've changed baby."

"One don't call me that. Two you obviously haven't since you literally tied to kill kenma when all Daichi wanted you to do was talk to him," i sighed calming myself, "its whatever anyways don't you have a thing for Yamaguchi, why don't you try that instead of chasing me all the damn time."

"How'd yo-"

"I see the way you look at him, it's okay just do it." I walked away to go find kenma and kuroo. I just wanted to be held. I've been having nightmares about my mother and father again. The many sleepless nights were starting to get to me. I just want to be held and cuddled and loved. But right now i just feel so alone. I know I'm not but I can't help feeling like everything is just crashing down on me. The feeling of being abandoned is starting to get to me as I start thinking about how Kanaye left. Why did he leave. Was it something I did. Was he starting to feel too much pressure? Where did he go? What's more important than family? What was so important that he left like mom and dad left me? It's not fair. Why did you guys leave me like this? Was it to make me stronger?...

I started to feel like everything was moving around me. I was having another panic attack. I haven't had one ever since I graduated . What's going on with me. I started walking to my and tetsuro's room. I just need them to help me. I started opening the door seeing him and kenma sitting on the bed almost as if they were waiting for me but when I got all the way in immediately dropped to my knees knowing they would help me.

Author POV

"KIORI" Kuroo screamed worried for her. He has dealt with her panic attacks long enough to know what was going on. So did kenma but he just wanted to comfort her so he told kuroo to go get some water and snacks for when she calmed down.

He went and picked her up and put her on the bed gently. He saw her still shaking so he got next to her holding her.

"Shhh. its okay im here for you i'm always here. I'll never leave your side i love you way too much for that." soon she stopped shaking and kuroo came in with food,water and akaashi? Kenma thought.

"Kuroo what's akaashi doing in here i said food and water not another person that's in love with the girl." kenma said, kind of irritated.

"Hey I trust akaashi he loves her and she loves him too and besides we all know i'm the favorite...Ow dammit akaashi." he had gotten hit in the back of the head by akaashi and keiji apologized to kenma.

"I apologize kenma but when i heard kuroo scream her name and then saw him running i got worried so i wanted to check on her." he said with an apologetic smile. Just then Kiori opened her eyes a little seeing the two boys near the door.

"Keiji, Tetsu please." she said to them alerting them to hold her as well.

The two men got onto the and held her. Kenma on the right, Tetsuro on her left, and keiji laying between her legs with his head on her stomach as she played with his hair. She was finally calm now that all the people she knew loved her were there with her.

"You guys would never leave me right?" she said

"Never" the boys said at the same time and she smiled. Moments later Bokuto launched himself into the room.

"HEY HEY HEY..... why do you guys always leave me out."

"Shhh. Bokuto-san she is asleep right now"

"Oh okay sorry." he said, closing the door and crawling onto the foot of the bed.

9:00 P.M.

(??? POV)

"Is everything ready to go ushijima?" I asked him.

"Yes all of the preparations have been made we will strike them at this party around 10:00 when they are sure to be too intoxicated to fight back."

"Alright that is great and don't fail me now," i turned to look at the other male in the room "and Kanaye i would like for you to let your sister know how you have been. How long has it been four years. It sounds like a wonderful reunion."

"Tch yeah right whatever"

(Meanwhile)

(Kiori's POV)

"We are here kiori~chan." oikawa yelled across the room walking in with all of the members of Inarizaki. Luckily we set everything up just in time. They came at 9:00 on the dot and I was not expecting that. Them showing up so suddenly surprised me.

"Welcome to the family Inarizaki you guys as well Karasuno. This party is for both you as a thank you and appreciation for joining us. So we can get down to business tomorrow but as for right now lets get fucked up idiots."i yelled

"HELL YEAH"

(30 minutes later)

The music was loud, the smell of weed and alcohol filled the room. Everyone was either drunk, high or a mixture of both. It's only been thirty minutes and everyone was already so fucked up. I was dancing with kenma when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I looked at kenma to see if he had heard it but he was in his own world, so i went to go check it out.

"Hey Kenma, I'll be back. I want to go get another joint."

"Alright hurry back though."

Without another word I went to the door. I opened it thinking it was probably just someone who came late from one of the groups but...

"Hey sis long time no see." it's him. The brother that abandoned me, Kano, and Kaori when we already had lost our parents. The one person I despised yet missed so much.

"Kanaye...what are you doing here? W-where have you been? What's going on?"

"All in due time sis, for now let's enjoy this party, yeah?" he said walking past me acquainting himself with everybody.

This doesn't make any sense, how is he even here? How did he even get onto the compound?wh-

"Kitten come on. Kenma is getting annoyed that you haven't come back. I really think it's because of that joint you promised him." Kuroo said, coming behind me.

"Yeah i got it im coming" i said walking back towards kenma.

"Hey Kenma, I need you to come with me. You too Kuroo. We need to discuss something."we went upstairs to my office for some privacy. The time read 9:58.

"What's wrong kitten?" kuroo said a hint of worry in his voice

"I just saw Kanaye."

both of their eyes widened and they just stared at me in shock.

"I thought he was gone, really I thought he was dead. We looked for him for so long. This makes no sense." kenma said, slightly irritated at the fact he chose now of all times to show up.

"I know I'm just as confused as you are. I don't even know how he got onto the compound when i thought we were on lockdown for the party. I specifically told all the guards at the front gate not to let anyone in." I guess I am going to have to kill some people.

"Well maybe one of the don's know something. For now let's get back to the party and we c-" before kuroo could finish he was cut off by the sounds of gunshots firing downstairs.

"Damn they are right on time i guess." we ran downstairs to see shiratorizawa trying to raid us.

"Kenma you find tendou and semi, the rest of us will fight them back."

I went down to see everyone fighting somebody from the rival group. So far at least half of their men are dead but they start to retreat when someone says.

I got someone lets go" and just like that they were gone.

11:00 P.M.

"Bokuto~san?" Akaashi said, looking around.

"BOKUTO~SAN"

he continued, this time yelling. "Akaashi what is it? What happened?" I asked, running over. "Kiori he-he's gone. They took him." he said shock ridden, worry plaguing his face. "What? What do you mean they took him akaashi." "They took him, that's why they left. Remember they were here to take one of the Dons. They took him." "FUCK. I thought we were prepared for this. How did they get him so easily."

"Calm down kiori, it's okay. I am pretty sure they'll just interrogate him until we go rescue him" Kuroo said

"Okay i'll go start a strategy we need to get him back before he gets too hurt." Tendou says. Him and semi have been our spies for a while now but they stayed with us as their disguises were compromised.

"Okay ill go and cool off. Where did Kanaye go i need to speak with him?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

??? POV

"THIS IS NOT WHO I WANTED USHIJIMA" i yell infuriated.

"We could not find her sir and they were ready for the attack. Tendou and semi defected and told them the plan." he said

"Fucking hell, do you not know how to keep your people in check. The only thing we could get out of him is how we could break her down when we do get her. Kanaye give him 2 hours, if he doesn't talk kill him and send him to them."

"Yes sir"

Kanaye's POV

We walked into the basement and threw Bokuto in there.

"Kanaye you bastard i thought you were working with us." he said with venom slipping out his mouth. "Welp-" i said , popping the p, "you thought wrong, sorry, but not really."

"Why would you do this to your own sister."

"My sister took my position away. I was supposed to be my fathers choice, not her. I am the oldest child and son. It was supposed to be me not her." i pause and clear my throat, "anyways since you're here and not her i guess i'll just have my fun and then kill you when i am done. I don't really care if you confess on anything i'm going to kill you anyway.'' I put a gag in his mouth and continued to mutilate his body. I slowly pulled off each finger nail and toe nail, cut off each knuckle and got some zip ties, putting them on his nubs to stop the bleeding for a couple of minutes then continued. I then took his gag out of his mouth and slowly took each of his teeth one by one then cut out his tongue.

"You know you're very silent for someone is about to die." he just glared at me, "what's the matter? Cat got your tongue. Oh wait you don't have one." I stabbed his right arm and it started to bleed profusely. "Ohoho, I nicked an artery that's great. Well unfortunate for you since this means I have to kill you a lot quicker than planned but it's okay. I had my fun." I went to get my axe and lopped off his head. The sound of it made me laugh hysterically.

"Ohh shirabu-san will you please box him up and send him to the nekoma gang. Please and thank you. Oh and make sure to put it on ice." I walked out and went to the bathroom to clean myself off and go to sleep.

Oh how fun tomorrow shall be.


	6. chapter six

August 28, 2017 1:00 P.M.

Its been almost two weeks since the raid and bokutos death. When we got the body me, akaashi, kuroo, and kenma were holed up for a couple of days but the boys started going to school again. Meanwhile i have been planning our defense plans in case they suddenly strike again. We have absolutely no way of knowing what ushijima was planning or who he was working for. Having tendou and semi here meant we have no intel coming in and they didnt even know who was over the whole operation. It was starting to become so frustrating not knowing what was going on.

Everybody was currently at the university and i decided to stay behind. I was still upset about bo and way too paranoid. I went downstairs to make something to eat for lunch but the entire time the only thing i could think about was his funeral, his body that was disfigured. They tortured him and just lopped off his head like he was a chicken.

Why did they have to take him. Why not me. They came for me. Why did he have to die. Whay is evrybody taken away from me. Why am i still alive.wh-

I got snapped out of my thoughts by the smell of food burning. I quickie threw away the burnt food absentmindedly washing out the pot. My attention went to a small creak in the hallway and the sound of footsteps. The boys shouldnt be back home yet should they? Maybe tetsu skipped his last class.

"Tetsurou why arent you in class." i called out to him

I was shocked to see the footsteps that i tought belonged to my loving fiance were actually-

"Aww you miss your little fiance dont you kiori. You should be thankful its me."

He said walking towards me yet in an instant he was already right in front of me and i was frozen like an ice sculpture.

"K-" i tried to say before i blacked out.

"Shhh my little flower take a little nap and lets take a little ride."

Kuroo's POV

I walked back inside the house to hear absolute silence. I dont hear kiori at all which is actually weird but she could still be in the bed. I went to the room to go and check on her but she wasnt in there. I checed the bathroom, kitchen, gaming room, weapons vault, basement, but there was absolutely no sign of her and she wasnt answering my phone calls. It went straight to voicemail. Her phone was off. I started tto get freaked out when i got a random text from an unknown number.

We took her and i doubt you'll get her back.

꧁ⓉⓇⒾⒼⒼⒺⓇ꧂

꧁ⓌⒶⓇⓃⒾⓃⒼ꧂

𝑅𝑎𝑝𝑒  
𝑇𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒

August 20,2017

I woke up in a big room lit with candles and the moon light, tied up to a bed. I look around to see a whip on the right nightstand along with the clothes I had on when I was knocked out. I looked down to see I had on some burgundy lingerie.

I tried to loosen the ropes tied onto my hands but I heard the door open. It was too dark to see who it was that came but my thoughts were interrupted when i heard him talking.

"Has my pretty little flower has finally awoken. How are you feeling." my eyes widen in surprise.

"Rintarou? Why?" I question him struggling to get out of the ropes holding me down with my legs and arms spread apart leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What do you mean my rose, this is where you were supposed to be from the beginning. Or did you forget our meeting when we were just four? Your parents promised you to me and my family. I am simply collecting what's mine."

"If you wanted me why did you take Bo."

"Oh you mean the owl? I needed you vulnerable so your guard would be down."

"Well i will not stay here with you. My boys are smart, they will get me out of here."

"By the time they do find you, our heir will be in that stomach." when he said that he started to undress coming towards me. He got onto the bed and started caressing my cheek. I jerked my face away from his hand. The feeling of his touch disgusted me. It made me nauseous.

"If you do that again," he leaned into my ear, "i'll kill that little fiance and that boyfriend of yours if you keep rejecting me this way."

I spat in his face and looked at him as if he were a vile and repulsive creature to me.

"If you touch them ill murder you and i swear to you it wont be pretty."

"Its cute when you think you have power over me princess, but I don't think you realize just how bad this situation is. I have that boyfriend of yours here already"

"Bring him in."

When he said that I was shocked. How did he get kenma too. This is bad, how am I going to get us out of this situation?

The door opened to reveal a tied up tsukishima being brought in by two tall and buff men. His eyes widened to see me tied up to the bed wearing anything but appropriate clothing.

"How about i leave you two in here for a while and you can discuss how you will go about this." The two men dropped tsukki on the floor and Rin walked out of the room.

Tsukki got up and ran over to the bed fumbling since he was still tied up.

"Kiori how are you here? What happened?"

"He caught me while I was at home cooking, how did you get here?"

"I was walking back to the compound next thing I know I got knocked out and now I am here. What's going on?"

"Well, when i was a lot younger at the time my parents didn't know the Kuroo family nor the Kozume family. They had an alliance with the Suna family and with that alliance I was promised to Suna Rintaro. The first time I met him we were four and we were close friends until we turned six. That's when they moved to a different country and we moved into the compound with my uncle, the kuroo's, and the Kozume's after my mother died. Now apparently rintaro is back and is determined to take me as his bride whether it be forced or not." I looked down feeling the tears start to come down on my face.

"He said he would kill my boyfriend if i didn't comply and he thinks that person is you."

Kei's eyes widened when he heard that new information. He looked down at his feet and back up at me with a hurt smile on his face.

"If it'll save you I wouldn't mind dying pipsqueak."

"Since when did you become tougher than me."

"I guess i learned it from you."

"Well I don't care we are getting out of here together. I will comply with him."

Just as i said that suna came into the room with his arms out to the side as if he were going in for a hug.

"Now that's what i like to hear."

"Ohhhh Kanaye."

"What does my brother have to do with this?"

"Oh did you not know, he works for me."

Kanaye came into the room with a smile on his face.

"What's the matter boss? Oh hi little sis surprised aint ya?"

"You left to join this bastard. You'd let him rape your sister just like that?"

"YOU'RE THE REASON I LEFT YOU BRAT. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU FATHER WOULD HAVE ENTRUSTED ME WITH NEKOMA BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS LITTLE MISS PERFECT-" he stopped and took a deep breath, "now little miss perfect gets what she deserves. Now then, what did you need boss"

Suna whispered into my brother's ear but i couldn't hear them at all but as soon as they were done my brother's smile turned into a sadistic smirk as he pulled tsukki by the hair and dragged him out of the room.

"Now then let's get down to business shall we."

He climbed on top of me and I let him have his way with me. He played with my pussy, sucked on my neck, left his own marks on my body. All I could do was cry and moan in pleasure. I couldn't help but feel good yet disgusted under his touch.

"That's a good girl, you're already so wet for me."

He sat up and positioned himself at my entrance and with no warning rammed inside of me. I screamed in pleasure as his pace was relentless and precise hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

Soon I felt mine and his release coming. He rutted inside of me and placed a pillow underneath my lower back.

"I'll go get you a towel and change of clothes."

When he left I heard a loud gunshot and realised what had just happened. He killed tsukki. I let out the sobs I'd been holding in and he came into the room and cleaned me up.

"I am sorry princess, I did what had to be done. When I untie you go shower and come to bed."

He untied me and I did what he said. When I crawled into the bed I cried myself to sleep as he held me. Kuroo please. Come save me from this nightmare.


	7. chapter seven

September 3, 2017 4:00 P.M.

I walked out of the bathroom with three pregnancy tests in my hand. He was standing outside the door waiting for the results. We made a deal that if i stayed with him and had his baby, he'd leave everyone else alone. I was hoping that I would be pregnant but...

"What do they say?" he asked anxiety prevalent in his voice.

"They're all positive. I'm pregnant." I choked out with a smile trying to sound excited.  
He ran up to me and picked me up jumping up and down. He spun me around while we laughed and smiled. I always thought I would have my first child with Tetsurou. What will he think when he finds out about this. He put me back down on my feet and grabbed my wrist to bring me onto the bed and laid me down.

"You know if you need anything you should just ask my beloved."  
I smiled and nodded. "I know i just think i should take a nap."

"Okay that's fine i'll book an appointment for the hospital," he paused as he climbed on the bed and hovered over me, "and we can get married in 3 months as planned." he kissed my forehead and left.

When I knew he was a good distance away I walked into the hallway and made my way to the meeting spot of me and Kiyoomi. he has been helping me give the guys messages back and forth. His group had been recruited by kuroo last week and I've been relying on him for a week.

"Omi-kun......i don't know what to do. They were all positive."

"What? You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes. i'll talk quickly. I need you to tell kuroo that suna is trying to marry me in three months time. I need you to tell him about the baby as well, I want him to know he doesn't have to claim the child, I don't want to give him that pain, I also want you to tell akaashi and ask him to claim the child as his. It'll take his family name. That'll be all, i must go back before he sees i am gone."

"Yes ma'am i will get this message to them all"

"Thank you, Omi, OH and before I forget, tell them what my brother has done and make sure they dont trust him."

three months I'll wait those three months to see you all again.


	8. chapter eight

Saturday, December 23, 2017

( The Wedding Day)9:00 A.M.

Today is the day. I am getting married to Suna Rintarou, supposedly. I just want to get this day over with so I don't have to see him anymore. I just want to see keiji, tetsu, and kenma. Kiyoomi told me that keiji would give it his family name, thankfully Tetsu had no problem with it nor Kenma. The plan is for nekoma and fukurodani to surround the front entrance of the church, seijoh and itachiyama are acting as snipers for around the area and inarizaki and karasuno will cover the rest of the ground when the ceremony starts. The problem is I have no idea what's going to happen after that, nor when they will interrupt the ceremony.

FLASHBACK TO TWO WEEKS AGO

"What do you mean he won't let you tell me anything else!" I asked Kiyoomi

"He doesn't want to risk anyone else finding out about the plan. If you know the plan it will put you in jeopardy of being hurt, even if you're carrying his child." he said mumbling the last part.

"Whatever, it better work or else I'm torturing every single last one of you, and you DO NOT want to be tortured by a pregnant lady. Especially a psychopathic pregnant lady."

~~~~~~~

Kuroo's POV 10:00 A.M.

"Okay everyone gather round so we can go over the plan one last time so we get her home." I told everybody. They all came around the meeting room in the basement just in case we had anyone watching us. Kanaye of course is not here. He has no idea we are even going to save her. The only people who know are Sakusa and his group.

"Alright so everyone will be in their designated spots when she starts walking down the aisle. When they get to the vows that is when we bust in and sakusa will get Kiori out of there safely. Snipers, you must make sure absolutely nobody follows Kiori and sakusa and make sure suna and kanaye DO NOT get away. That way we have free reign to kill everyone in the church seeing as it will be filled with the people in his littles gang anyway. Once that is done we can get out of there and come back to the base and finally be rid of his existence. That's all. Everybody go get ready we leave in 30 minutes it's gonna be at least a 2 hour drive." like that everyone rushed out of the room eager to get her back.

Just wait for me i swear we will be reunited soon

(chapter starts in Kuroo's POV)

12:00 a.m.

"Alright sakusa just texted me they are on the way to the wedding venue. Oikawa get your men into position. Komori i need you guys on top of the church.'' I told them. The two groups left accordingly. "You foxes need to go inside so it won't be too suspicious. 

Since he doesn't know about you guys joining us you can act as a distraction and you can get close enough to plant the tracker on him so if he escapes we'll be able to find him."

kita took the tracker and left with his squad. "Keiji, I want you guys to cover the left side of the church and we will be on the right. Karasuno I need you to already have the cars running while we get Kiori so everyone can get the hell out of there as fast as possible." We got done discussing and went to the cars to wait for sakusa. While we waited we talked about how different things would be with a kid running around the compound.

"Hey tetsuro, are you sure you're alright with giving the kid my family name? I mean you had her first." Keiji asked me. He seems a little distressed about the whole situation as a whole. "Yeah I am fine with it. I don't think I would be able to handle it honestly. Don't get me wrong i'll love the kid like it's my own but to know that she got taken by somebody that wasn't me, you, or kenma kind of gets to me you know." I told him. It's true. It hurts knowing that a man that didn't deserve her gets to have a kid with her. Either way that child is apart of her and i know that it'll be just as amazing as her.

Le Timeskip

1 new message

GERMAPHOBE

The panther has bared its fangs

Me

Bravo Copy

"You guys. It's time,"I told them as soon as I responded to sakusa, "Positions now! If this goes wrong i don't want to imagine what Kiori will do to us if it does and i surely do not want to." I sweatdropped. damn that woman is scary. She isn't even here.

Kiori's POV

The limo stopped signaling to me that we are at the church. Sakusa got out of the car and came over to my side, opening the door and helping me get out of the car.

I looked around at the beautiful church decorated in gold rimmed burgundy red roses. Burgundy roses scattered along a long white carpet leading into the church.

Kiyoomi in a white suit with a burgundy tie. My big ass burgundy wedding dress made me look like i was in a fucking disney princess movie. It makes me want to roll my eyes. Even though I do it everytime i look at it.

"Alright Kiki lets get us all back home." Kiyoomi says offering me his arm. I look up at him and nod taking his arm and locking it with my own. He leads me to the church doors as two men with black suits open them up displaying rintaro and...Kita? Is he the officiate? As if he could tell I was confused he winked at me and looked into the crowd. I followed his gaze to see the rest of inarizaki looking at me giving me a justified smile. So they have suna's trust but are working for us. But how.

Omi squeezed my arm and started walking. He led me down to rin and gave me away. Rintaro took my hands in his and smiled, leaning into my ear.

"If you're good I'll give you a reward at the end of the night." he said, winking at me. I looked up at him and smiled at him, internally gagging. We turned to Kita and the ceremony began.

"Dearly Beloved and Honored Guests, We are gathered here today to join Suna Rintaro and Morisuke Kiori in marriage. For both of you, you have had the chance to experience your lives together. With bumps along the way, you have learned what it means to love one another. Through good times and bad times, I have had the honor and privilege to witness how both of you have learned how to coexist as a couple. Getting married today is only one small quick step towards the meaning of true marriage. Marriage is not just putting on a beautiful dress, or a nice suit. It isn't about having a big party, celebrating with friends and family, or partying until the late hours of the night - although we definitely are going to do just that! All those things are what a wedding is about, but marriage..." 

as Kita continued to speak i went further and further into deep thought about this entire situation. This is the wedding I was supposed to have with those three boys I spent my life with. Not the fucking psychopath. I finally came back to my senses. 

I heard kita come to the question. "Now before we go on to the vows I am obligated to ask if anyone objects to this union." I looked out into the crowd. Everyone was as silent as a mouse. You could hear the sink in the bathroom dripping, the wind outside, all of it. Not one person said a word.

"Alright now that we ha-" Kita was interrupted by the huge doors slamming open. Attention immediately flying to the two unconscious guards at the entrance.

"Now what if i object to this whole thing. I mean you're trying to marry my fiance i'm pretty sure i had her first." my eyes widened at the sight of Tetsuro and Kenma standing there in all black with their guns in their hands. Tears of joy brimmed my eyes.

"Sakusa come here." suna said with anger in his voice. Sakusa came towards us giving me a headset and addressing suna.

"I need you to pro-" he was cut off by a bullet coming through the window and grazing his cheek. While he was distracted I hurriedly put in the headset.

"Panther to all units. All units." I said. Once they all responded I continued.

"Alright, I'm taking the lead. I need to know where the cars are."

"Jaguar(Kano, Kiori's little brother[22]) to Panther. just run outside mach 1 (kageyama) will take you to scorpions(kiyoko) car. You can lead from there." Kano said. As I started to run out I heard suna shout. "Sakusa go get her."

"Yeah no," sakusa said, shooting suna in the shoulder. Everyone knew kuroo wanted to be the one to finish him off so kiyoomi followed me and helped me get outside to kageyama.

"Come on Tobio we need to hurry."

"R-right! this way." he took me to kiyoko's van that was filled with multiple computer screens and video surveillance of the entire church. I could see everyone fighting and killing it was a glorious sight to see. I might have gotten a little too excited.

"Panther to all units. I want you owls and foxes to care of shiratorizawa. You weasels need to get your asses down here and deal with Kamomedai and my little kittens. I need you to handle johzenji ASAP. As for you seijoh fuckers you guys need to handle anyone that tries to get out of that church not including our guys of course. Oh and Panther to Bravo." 

"yes my beautiful kitten."

"If anyone on our side gets killed because of your reckless ass plan I will lock you in the basement for two weeks."

I saw him visibly shiver at the thought of being in the basement for that long. My sadism is leaking out too much with this pregnancy. "H-HAI" everyone responded back. I sat back and examined everyone fighting. Shiratorizawa, johzenji, and kamomedai were going down pretty fast.

It was down to suna fighting tetsuro, ushijima fighting keiji and kita, shirabu fighting the twins, korai fighting kiyoomi, and terushima fighting kenma and kai. While kita distracted ushijima keiji shot the green haired male in the back of his head. He fell forward with a bang. Soon korai fell as well but a figure was creeping behind tetsuro. It was Kanaye.

"Tetsuro get the hell out of there." but it was too late he had been shot in the leg. "KEIJI KENMA GET HIM OUT OF THERE." they ran towards him as suna, terushima and kanaye escaped out the back. "EVERYONE RETREAT NOW, TORU FIND THOSE FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT AND KILL THEM. NOW."

"Kiori they went out the alleyway we can't get to them.

"FUCK" i say frustrated. I shut the computer and went to the medical van where Tetsu was. "Tetsu hey im here okay." kenma and keiji came towards us. "We are all here" they say at the same time. "Kiori calm down i am not going to die it just hurts is all." "well at least we are all together again." kenma says. "Yeah i love you guys so much." "we love you too"


End file.
